The Secrets of Jesslaw
by WarriorKnight
Summary: Elodie of Jesslaw wants to be a knight, but her mother refuses. Her father wants to help her, but fears his wife's wrath...
1. Prologue

_Sorry, I know it's short, but I have also put the first chapter up. Any criticism is appriciated; please review. Enjoy!_

**The Secrets of Jesslaw**

**Prologue:**

Her father stared intently at the sleeping newborn's face, feelings of joy welling up inside of him triggered by that tiny innocent child.

But Dominic of Jesslaw was also thinking of other things. He had seen, since the moment his daughter was born, that she was alert, her shining green eyes intent on everything.

She was quick as lightning to turn her small head just in time to see the midwife coming through the door with just having had the sound of a footfall outside the entrance for a warning.

**Some knights have to get thrown on their backs for **years **by their **foes **before they develop **that** skill**, he had thought. **She'd be **perfect** for one. **

**But, **he sighed, **her mother, Jasmina, would never allow it, even if Elodie wanted it more than anything in the world.**

**I'll just figure it out when the time comes**, he told himself sternly.


	2. Chapter 1: The Makings of a Knight

_Here is the first chapter. I hope that you liked the prologue, and that you enjoy the 1st chapter. Any criticism is appreciated; please review._

**_Disclaimer: No unfortunately I do not own any of these characters or 'houses' except for Elodie, Jasmina, and Dominic. _**

The Secrets of Jesslaw

**Chapter 1: The Makings of a Knight**

**430 H.E.**

"Can we Da? Can we **please** go riding with Uncle Owen?" Jasson begged Lord Dominic, his father, as 10-year-old Elodie stood behind her younger brother, the same look in her sea-green eyes as she asked also, though silently.

To the children, their father appeared to be thinking, stroking his red-brown beard. "Well," he sighed, looking over at his wife, "I suppose so; as long as it is in the same realm and country, I guess it's alright," he replied dramatically, his emerald eyes filled with humor, with a wink at his brother.

" Run along now, before your uncle asks us to let him take you on a trip to the Yamani Islands by dragon." "Actually..." Owen said thoughtfully. "Go," the lord said, shoving Owen playfully as he did, "and have a good time." And off they went, four-year-old Jasson shrieking with glee.

* * *

"Race you to the other end of the trail, El!" Elodie's uncle challenged when they reached the head of the path. Elodie with her stubborn chin and determined attitude, loved challenges, and so far, nobody had beaten her in a race yet, except for her father, who was a knight as well as an excellent horseman.

"Alright," Elodie answered, accepting. "But if you lose, you have to give me 3 copper nobles, being the showoff that you are." she warned and teased.

Then her face edged towards the shade of a very ripe tomato. "Meaning no disrespect, Uncle-" She stammered, her copper-haired head hanging in shame.

"Elodie, Elodie, Elodie," he sighed, "How many times must I tell you, I never mind it when you joke that way. Why, when I was a page, Keladry..." and on he went with his tale about how Lady knight Kel was kind, but firm and sharp-tongued at times when they were both training to be knights. Elodie sat forward on her gelding, Magic, listening eagerly. She had always enjoyed stories about Keladry of Mindelan, her uncle's female Commander Knight friend.

A few minutes later, they were off, racing each other to the other end of the trail, striving to be the first one. Owen started not riding his hardest, but soon realized he would have to in order not to fall behind.

They thundered down the lane, the girl gradually taking the lead. At last they reached the end, Owen riding his mount up a few moments after El and Magic.

They both slid down from their geldings, staring at each other in the process. Elodie had a look of triumph and satisfaction on her face, while shock registered on Owen's.

"Amazing." was all he said. "What?" Elodie asked, her childish face slowly turning confused, as her uncle looked at her in bewilderment.

"You just beat a full knight in a horse race, and I was trying my very best." He replied, still wide eyed.

Then his surprised expression transformed into one of joy. "Elodie of Jesslaw! This is marvelous!"

"Huh?" she asked, still baffled.

But Owen shook his head, smiling. "Don't you get it? That is one of the major skills you need to be a knight! Well, you also need to know the lance, how to shoot a longbow or crossbow, and sword fighting, but you learn those in training. They'll definitely take you! Now, it is only a matter of convincing your mother and father, and I am sure that we can do that..."

"Wait! Hold on one moment, Uncle Owen; slow down. Are you saying that I may be able to go to the Royal palace in Corus to become a knight? A Lady Knight? Like the Lioness and Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan?" she inquired excitedly.

"I am, and if you want to start page training on time, you might want to ride fast with me to the castle, because we have got to get that letter sent to the palace as fast as can be."

So they rode back to their home as quickly as possible, dirt being kicked up from the ground in clouds as they thundered past.

* * *

_Hope you liked it! I am working on a second chapter and will try to get it up as soon as I can. It's good to be back after 3 years _=)

_Oh, and please review!_

Sincerely,

~WarriorKnight~


End file.
